Pixie Hollow Virtual World Tribute
by fanfictionlover02
Summary: A tribute for the online world, it's closing September 19, 2013. More info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated Galaxy Fairies yet, I'm having some trouble writing the next chapter. For now, as it says on the title this will be a tribute to Pixie Hollow. The amazing online world is closing September 19, 2013. As of yesterday, August 20, 2013 every fairy has access to everything like members had. Right now as I'm typing this I'm on Pixie Hollow. My fairy's name is Crystal Vanillatwirl, if you've seen me now my fairy is wearing a purple outfit from Queen's Boutique ;) But anyways everyone wants Pixie Hollow not to close, including me.. A lot blame Club Penguin for it. In my view I do too. Also other Disney virtual worlds are closing, including Toontown and the Pirates of the Caribbean... Enough info for now until the end ;)**

* * *

_Fairies and Sparrowman, listen to this story I'm telling you as of today. _

_Around the world are many girls and boys, playing in the virtual online world of Pixie Hollow._

_Some have been playing since the game launched, which is quite a dedication to it._

_And now the dreaded news has come, the site will be closed._

_Forever._

_Many have heard of the news and wanted to believe it was all a dream._

_But alas, it was true._

_Many are protesting for the non-closing._

_Memories as of everyone who played will now be locked in their hearts and minds, forever as a reminder._

_Hard-work has become washed away in the shores of Neverland._

_We will never forget the times we had in the world of Pixie Hollow._

_During the years, we had such great times._

_Now the ties of time and space have come together..._

_The truth is truly hard to be taken in account, but readers, while you read this..._

_Take a moment to remember everything if you ever played in the online world of Pixie Hollow._

_:) A smile should be forming on your face and many other emotions to come from all your memories._

_This is the end of this little tribute/memorial, but I have a few more words to say..._

_Even if I don't know any of you out there,_

_all the fairies and sparrowman of Pixie Hollow online world, _

_I hope you guys will remember your fairies and memories :)_

_Keep them in your heart 3_

**_Fairies and Sparrowman, if you have any fairies you want to be featured in this little tribute/memorial,_**

**_please put it in the reviews :)_**

* * *

**~Crystal Vanillatwirl~**

**~Tyra Starspirit~**

**~Luna~**

**I will always remember my fairies :'(**

**And I will always remember Pixie Hollow...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the views and reviews :)**

**Also I'll be replying to your reviews~**

**Layla M- I was so devastated to find out about the news, I just didn't understand why either. When I went to Havendish Square a group of fairies were talking about the topic, and I went into the conversation. One of them had said that it was all thanks to Club Penguin, considering it was the only Disney virtual world that hasn't had an announcement to be closed yet. They also said that Club Penguin always has more stuff to come in the game, and it's true, there always has to be a new event coming up, a few weeks after the one before it. We all agreed to the conclusion. Meaning from all the new things coming into Club Penguin, I'm guessing it won't be closing anytime soon. One person also said that it was more successful than Pixie Hollow with all the stuff it gets... But that's the story people are believing, and there is no official news to prove that, so you can choose to believe it or not ;)**

**Shinymist- I began playing around 2010 or early 2011 I think but it shows on my fairy profile. Anyways I too would give up everything to keep Pixie Hollow, it's a successful site and just everything is wonderful. In my opinion the game, all it's fashions and furniture are just simply amazing. I think some people use it for inspiration for their stories and stuff. But the main thing is I would definitely do that for the so epic game :)**

**esme- I remember yesterday when I went to the Ballroom, 1st server to the left. There was this person who was saying something to her fairy, I don't remember every word but this is what I remember: "To my fairy Sally- I will always remember you." Something like that, and I did it too, I just wish the administrators were watching the people who want Pixie Hollow back saying so much stuff about their fairies, how they want Pixie Hollow, their memories, and so many other things...**

**Dark Mage 13-2 - Everything on the game is available to do, unlike the limited features non-member fairies had before, I would definitely make the best of it while it lasts ;)**

**DoingitWrite- So am I, I just couldn't believe it... And to your question, of course! If anyone who reviews mentions their fairy/fairies' names it will automatically be included in here!**

**Accepting more names, to be featured in the next chapter! This will go on as long as at least 1 person wants someone to be featured after a chapter has been posted :) Also if you have a friend or anyone else (like your Pixie Hollow friends) that want their fairy to be featured on a chapter on here, I will definitely accept that! :D**

* * *

_As the grim day draws nearer, more fairies will be remembered after that time comes... _

_Before that, more words are to be said..._

_Years ago, a world was created, it was named Pixie Hollow._

_Many little fairies were created of a variety from 5 talents,_

_Animal, Tinker, Garden, Light, and Water._

_As the years passed, more and more fairies were born and flew around_

_the wonderful world of Pixie Hollow._

_And with that came the first few sparrowmen of the world,_

_more and more to come as time passes..._

_All was peaceful as fairies were_

_taught from their fellow talent mentors._

_Soon news passed and Pixie Hollow was to be closed soon._

_Along with that were many sad fairies and sparrowman,_

_but we all will remember them when the time comes..._

**_~Layla Morningsong~_**

**_~Shinymist~_**

**_~Trinity Littleblossom~_**

**_~Ella Moonriver~_**

**_~Thunderbreeze~_**

**_All will be remembered in this little tribute :)_**


End file.
